1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent article for absorbing body fluids and exudates, such as urine. More particularly, the present invention relates to absorbent garments, such as disposable diapers and adult incontinence garments, which are configured to absorb body exudates while also helping to provide reduced skin hydration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many known diaper configurations employ absorbent materials located between a liquid previous topsheet and a vapor and liquid impermeable backsheet. Such backsheets are well suited to prevent the migration of liquid waste from the absorbent materials to the outer garments of a wearer. Unfortunately, the use of liquid and vapor impermeable backsheets can result in a relatively high degree of humidity within the diaper when in use. This may result in relatively high skin hydration levels and may lead to the onset of diaper rash.
In order to reduce the humidity level within diapers, breathable polymer films have been employed as outer covers for absorbent garments, such as disposable diapers. The breathable films are typically constructed with micropores to provide desired levels of liquid impermeability and vapor permeability. Other disposable diaper designs have been arranged to provide some level of breathability at the leg cuff regions of the diaper. Still other disposable diaper designs have been arranged to provide humidity transfer regions in the form of breathable panels in otherwise vapor-impermeable backsheets or to employ perforated regions to help ventilate the garment.
Conventional absorbent articles, such as those described above, have not been completely satisfactory. For example, articles which employ a microporous outer cover can exhibit a cold and clammy feeling when the garment is wetted and moisture is evaporating through the microporous film. The articles which employ perforated films or breathable panels can exhibit excessive leakage of liquids from the article and can excessively soil the wearer's outer garments. In addition, when the absorbent material of the article becomes loaded with liquid, the wet absorbent can block the escape of moisture from the wearers skin. Such absorbent garment designs have not been able to sufficiently reduce the hydration of the wearer's skin. As a result, the wearers skin has remained susceptible to rashes, abrasion and irritation.